In the field of art, an electronic device may include one or more semiconductor devices or packages, such as semiconductor chips and memory units or cards, which may be connected to a circuit board or printed circuit board. The circuit board may further include one or more processors, or a central processing unit (CPU). The semiconductor devices may include an electronic module such as an encapsulated semiconductor module, which may include a memory device, or a semiconductor chip or die having circuitry, and connection elements for electrically connecting the chip to the circuit board. In order to upgrade the electronic device, for example, for a new encapsulated semiconductor module which may be embodied as upgraded flash memory, the software of the electronic device is upgraded in addition to adding the new module. Thus, for hardware and software upgrades of electronic modules in the electronic device, an upgrade to a software interface of the electronic device is also required. Further, the electronic device may include multiple modules from different manufacturers, each of which requires its own software interface for the electronic device to communicate with the module. In cases where the electronic device is related to equipment that must be certified, such as military equipment, the electronic device needs to be re-certified with every hardware and software upgrade. The cost and labor time associated with the re-certification are both undesirable. Therefore, known electronic devices do not readily allow for rework such as upgrading, e.g., increasing memory in the electronic device, thus resulting in undesirable cost and labor for upgrades, as well as re-certifications.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and method to upgrade an electronic device in the scenario as described above, which reduces costs and labor time, and eliminates the need for re-certification of the electronic device.